Hints to Love
by D'EmpressOfNations
Summary: When Zuko and katara's friendship takes another step after Yon Rha. A little play at the beach turns into something to hint about. Katara is curios and Zuko is unusually patient. Oneshot still comtemplating on if it will be a full fic. Waiting for your response.
1. chapter 1

**A short fic on what happened a day after zuko and katara hunted Yon Rha. Just a short fic like i said,but not entirely shot. Oh,just read on.**

Katara dropped the basket full of fresh fruit she and Toph had picked out, well mostly her while Toph just picked her dirty toe nails. She sighed and stretched the stiff muscles of her waist.

"Need any help?" Came Zuko's hoarse voice.

katara flinched but smiled at the firebender behind her.

"With the fruits?"

"Yeah...you haven't rested since this morning,"he said and walked up to her .

She watched as he got on his knees and began to wash the fruits one by one,meditatively.She smirked as a plan came to her mind and she acted it out by ordering a snake like water into his shirt.

Zuko jumped at the strange movement on his back with a curse. He frowned when he saw Katara laugh histerically at him.

"You had to do that?" He asked with a smile, then a smirk when he kicked some water to her,she doubled over and stared in shock.

They began to spar playfully, forgetting the fruits. Zuko could not help but feel so hyped about the way they played. So deep in his thought, he did not see Katara jump on his shoulder ,causing him to fall into the water.

He grabbed her waist and rolled out of the water to the shore and pinned her down. Her arms at the side of her head then chuckled down at her when she pouted.

"Never trick a firebender,"he said and leaned closer." Or you will be purnished."

She smirked."Hmm...i wonder?"

Zuko stopped smiling then leaned more closer.

"Do you want to know?"He whispered.

she swallowed."Yes..."

"Then...you know where to meet me.I will give you a hint and if you get it, i will show you my punishment."

Katara blinked when he stood up and left without another word.She only watched as he made it out of the beach,she hurriedly packed the dirty and clean fruits and chased after him.

 **okay that was it. How many wants it as a long fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, i got a response on continuing the fic. So , i am doing so. Just follow the story as i satisfy your needs.#irenkaykay (Eee-ren)

Sokka had been noticing the way the jerkbender and his baby sister had been acting ever since they got back from their journey a week ago. Aang had told him that she had forgiven him and he never believed until he saw Katara sit beside Zuko for dinner almost everytime and how two of them always did the laundry. When he asked they said his bending dries their clothes faster than her bending that leaves the cloth smelling damp.

Sokka blinked out of his thought when his sister walked into the camp with a basket and damp clothes. He watched as she began to set a fire for lunch and he narrowed his eyes when she bent water into the woods.

"Katara!" Aang hollered."I searched all over for those woods and you are intentionally soaking them up?"

Katara shook and stood up.She stared in guilt at the boy and muttered an apology.

"Sugar queen must be so hungry she's been delusional,"Toph stated as she popped a piece of bread in her mouth.

"I am fine Toph...Aang i am so sorry. I will call zuko to uh dry them off,"Katara said and turned around but bumped into her brother. "What?"

"You know Aang could atleast blow them dry?" He suggested.

"Sokka...It is going to make the woods damp. And Aang has not mastered his firebending enough. So move along,"She said and walked away.

"Something is fishie,"he muttered while holding his boomerang.

Katara sighed once she was done rinsing all their dirty dishes. She cracked her fingers and yawned before placing the dishes in a sack.

she made her way through the quiet camp and stared at the sleeping bundles on the ground. On instinct,she counted the bundles and frowned when one was not laid out.

Katara heard a rustle in front of her and she made her way to the bush there. She went past it and found Zuko sitting on a fallen tree. She sighed and he turned around in shock.

"What are you doing awake?" She asked and sat beside him. "Everyone is sleeping."

"Hmm...I came out to think,"he said and leaned on his knees with his elbows.

"What were you thinking?"

Zuko shrugged."Uh...Nevermind."

"Okay,"She said, he blinked increduliously at her.

They stayed silent as they listened to the crickets chirp. Zuko tapped his legs on the ground while Katara Played with the loose thread of her leggings.

Katara frowned at the prince and slapped his arm.

"I said okay as a prompt for you to actually feel bad so you could tell me what is on your mind. But nooo...you just sit here and do absolute nothing. Zuko, what is wrong with you?!"

He frowned."Why are you angry?"

"After everyone has accepted you,even me. You still prefer to keep to yourself about matters of your life! I am beginning to suspect that you only joined us for a single reason!"

Zuko stood up and glared at her, how could she?

"What do you mean?"He hissed .

"Well,Zuko. All i am saying is you joined us for a reason,which is just to overthrow your father and sit on your pretty throne. You don't care about our feelings!" She retorted.

Zuko growled."How can you say that after what we experienced with Yon Rha."

"That is a different thing entirely. Whatever happened was just a little bonding. La, We know nothing about you!" she stated hotly.

"The others know but you don't...Katara i am just adapting to this phase of my life,try to understand," he said softly and she looked away in a huff. "I am sorry if i don't open up my feelings like the Ava...Aang. I have been here with you guys for just three weeks and i am still trying."

Katara sighed."I get it. But if you can't tell us what happens within you,you will cause problems for us in communicating with you...like how we just argued."

Zuko smirked."Thank you."

She gasped. "Did you just say that?"

"Uh...i gotta go,"he said and Katara held his arm.

"You are welcome,"she said walked past him."Oh and i am still waiting on your hint to my punishment."

Zuko furrowed his brows in confusion but his eyes widened as he understood. He looked up and she was gone.

He was about moving back to camp but paused when he got a feeling he was been watched.He observed his environment quietly then left.

Thanks for reading

more Chapters are coming up as soon as you review. Your reviews are a boost to give me more ideas to update.

#irenkaykay


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Miku-Chan for anticipating for more chapters. I love you for loving my fic. New chapter below. :) :)**

Katara woke up that morning and found a note in her palm.She unfolded it and read the smooth handwriting befitting for a prince. She frowned even when she read it and did not understand.

" _I began a journey i was blind about.I found leverage but i am still wondering what it is. A certain waterbender must figure what that leverage is. And she has a week to do so_."

It read and she sighed in annoyance then in frustration. She stood up from the bedroll and racked her brain for this _Leverage_ but got nothing.

Katara shook her head and dressed for the morning.She muttered in annoyance at the stupid hint while she prepared the things for breakfast. Katara did not see the rest of the gaang sit respectively around while they stared in concern.

Aang closed in on Zuko as they walked away to train for the morning. The airbender cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but.

"No, Aang. I have no idea what is bothering Katara,"Zuko interjected and took off his tunic once they arrived at the cleared area.

"But...I mean,you two seem close these days and i was wondering if you know. And since you replied,ok."

Zuko stared in annoyance at the bald kid and sat cross legged on the dirty ground. He exhaled and motioned for the Multi-bender to sit.

"Okay,the most important part of being a firebender is absolute meditation that will allow your chi to be at a rest. Firebending may be aggressive on the outside but it takes all the amount of calmness within to actually bend.If you are to rough and hotly meditate and push out fire,you may suffer a term known to the Fire nation as _Heat Stroke_.

"Channel your chi softly and then you can freely push out fire to the level you want,"Zuki said and closed his eyes.

Aang watched in silence as his teacher meditated and then a great flame shot out through his left hand at his command.

"The calmer the chi,the heavier your push,"he stated and gestured for Aang to proceed,which he did in hesitation.

Suki pointedly ignored her boyfriend as he chowed down a dry meat he had saved for a week now. Even when she showed him the molted part of the meat,he said it was the best part of it.

So the Kyoshi warrior strolled through the woods in boredom and plucked leaves or branches to play with while she walked on.She stopped when she heard a muffled voice and she walk silently to the location.

"... _who does he think he is giving such a hint to.Stupid prince...stupid zuko...stupid stupid stupid..."_ Ok,Suki was becoming more worried by her friend's mood swing ever since the firebender and her had returned from hunting Yon Rha. She twisted her lips to the side and narrowed her eyes then backed away to the camp.

Zuko bumped into Suki along the path road they had made leading to the pond. He observed her face and realised she was angry or something.Out of everyone in the Gaang she was the only one he had not settled with in a chit chat.

"What is happening,Prince Zu..."

"If it is Katara...It is our business,Suki. We are just getting along. And i know how strange it is but you guys shouldn't worry about us or her.Whoever you are worried about,"he said with a shrug. "Even i'm wondering what's eating her."

Suki sighed."Yeah...Sorry for trying to accuse you or anything."

"It's okay...I'm used to being misjugded,"he said and moved away.

Suki sighed in guilt as she watched the teen head to the pond.She smiled when momo landed on her head and scratched her scalp or searched her scalp,whatever the fur ball was doing.

Katara read the parchment again and again until she even memorised it. She found herself muttering it every ten seconds and had bumped into Aang,Sokka and even Appa so many times. She had even bumped into a wall and apologised to it. That made the observer Toph, even scared.

Katara sat down on her bed roll and began to berate herself _.Why are my bothering myself what this hint is in the first place._ _You know you want to know._ _Shut up, why wouldn't i know._ _Zuko is always cryptic so you being worried is a default on your part. Besides you worry about everything._ Katara frowned at her mind messing with her.She stood up and almost tripped and her eyes met with another patchment. It read.

 _"The day is closing in on you. Six more days to realise the answer. My leverage is before you. It bothers me that i cannot seem to find it myself.That is why my punishment to you is to search and be found"_ Katara almost screamed but relaxed and lay down for a nap,which turned into a night sleep.

 **My favorite fan Miku-Chan.** **Thanks alot for exercising patience with me.** **About my self** **1.I am a university student.** **2\. I am 20 years old and my birthday is sept. 8** **3\. i love zutara...I DO.** **4.This is my first fic.** **Enjoy!** **I might update another chapter tonight(11:02pm here)** **So anticipate** **#irenkaykay * :)** **Oh and thanks to those favoriting (is that correct? :D)** **and following the fic. Much love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my fan of Hints to Love, Miku-Chan for anticipating.** **Incase of any grammatical spelling error,I am using my phone to actually type.But i am okay as long as i satisfy zutarans out there.Read and Review**

The firenation soldiers had attacked the gaang causing them to flee from the site they camped in.They found a new spot after travelling for four nights and through these days Katara was still trying to figure out what Zuko's Leverage was.

Once they had unpacked but decided to sleep on Appa's sardle. Katara and Suki proceeded to make dinner for the group...well,Suki did since Katara was still distracted.It was not healthy since they were sleeping with one eye open in this moment of war.

Suki had told her to go practice or something and she was surprised that the waterbender agreed without an arguement. Something was definetly wrong somewhere.

Katara after having dinner rushed to the river bank and began to practice so hard she did not see Zuko approach her until he cleared his throat and she frowned at him.

"Why are you here? Your hint is too much for me and you stikl have thr guts to show your face in my presence,"she stated and picked up her discarded clothes,which zuko now realised she was in her white under things.

"Katara,you are taking this thing serious and..."

She growled."How the heck do you want me to take it.I cannot stop thinking about you and your stupid hint! It is too irresistable and i cannot even think straight anymore!"

Katara was ranting so much that she did not see Zuko march to her,grabbed her arms and pulled her close.She did not also hear him groan due to her state of shock.

"Shut up already...I know you are being punished.But i was looking for a way to let out the secret concerning my _leverage_ to you but i couldn't before but now was the perfect oppoertunity.The timing and the situation.

"Katara,just relax and realise my _leverage_. I know what it is and believe me when i tell you,i was also in this condition until i realised that _leverage._ I want you to find it and tell me and trust me,waterbender.You will be apart of it," he whispered and left her presence while Katara's face was beet red due to their closeness.

She silently berated herself about blushing and raised her hand to her chest,she frowned when she saw a blue paper in her hand and she unfolded it to read it's content.

" _One more step for me.A thousand more steps for you.My leverage is close,find it and make it mine and yours,waterbender."_ She exhaled and stared into space before smirking and walking back to camp.

Aang and Sokka had woken from ontop Appa and found Katara sleeping with alot of paper and a large scroll on her face.They had climbed down and took one that read _The many experience of Zuko_.

The blanched at it and threw it back before walking away like they saw nothing.

Aang had told Toph and the earthbender had smirked. _Sparky is good_ ,She thought.

 **Short but anyways,i've been having issues with uploading a new chapter.** **Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for updating late. School and stuff.Ooh and it's valentine' day. I'm doing a one shot for valentine's day as a zutara fanfic. Um...so read guys.**

They had no idea how Sokka had brainwashed them into coming to watch this play.As they took their seats,Katara had to keep herself from blushing too hard due to Zuko being beside her.During the play,he had managed to draw close and she also did so,unconsciously due to his warmth. Then,he had kept his hand on his lap and brushed her knee,she gulped.

"Gotten anything yet?"He whispered to her.

"Yes,"she replied.

"Give it to me."

Katara nodded and pulled out a paper.She unfolded it and cleared her throat softly.

"According to the..."

"Hello,Sugar queen.Your voice is blocking me from actually hearing what's happening on stage.Could you take your talk outside?"Toph said.

Zuko pursed his lips,grabbed her wrist and stood up. Ignoring the look Aang gave them as they walked out. They got to a balcony facing the ocean and they breathed out.

"So...what were you saying?"

She shrugged and brushed past him to face the ocean.

"Zuko ever since your life began.You have been faced with trials and tribulations.You have faced fear,faced hatred and so many bad side of life.

"Zuko,you saying you have found your leverage was a breakthrough.And you giving me this purnishment to find that leverage was not easy.But i'm sorry,i couldn't find the answer,"her voice broke and Zuko sat down beside her and held her.

"Stop.I will explain.My _leverage_ is a feeling, burning one. I had to do something and it has everything to do with you,"he sighed.

"Wh...what?"She croaked.

"Since day one,i first saw you in your tribe.I...I...Your eyes was captivating.I thought it weird that a person could have such,"Zuko stared at her with a smirk."Though we didn't meet often ,i was _purnished_ by you for keeping up so late.I hardly stayed focus.That was why i was frustrated whenever we met.You made me crazy for something unknown..."

Katara held his closest shoulder and squeezed.

"Zuko,"

He sighed."Then the catacombs,that feeling doubled.I was in shock,it was painful that i couldn't do anything.And one of the reasons i turned sides was because i was jealous of Aang."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" She demanded.

Zuko stood up and pulled her up harshly.

"Don't you get? You punished me with a feeling ever since we met.I stayed months trying to understand what it is.I was in pain about my life as a banished prince and you came along to add to my misery.I was okay...but i was wrong,you helped me.That feeling helped me be at peace," he said and drew close to her and held her arms.

Katara swallowed at the intense look in his golden eyes.She looked away from his eyes and to his lips,wrong idea.Then his chest.

"That _leverage_ was a breathrough,yes.That _leverage_ is beautiful. I was at peace like i said.Katara,that _leverage_ is with you,"he whispered.

"What is it?'She whispered.

"I...You are that _le_ _verage_ ,"he shut her up with his fingers."Let me finish.All those months,i was confused about what i felt.I fell for you...i realised i did not just like you...i feel totally in love with you at the catacombs.All those months this emotion ate me deep. I decided to purnish you for it as i felt then.Gave you sleepless night and alot thinking,"he stated and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Zuko...why didn't you just tell me other than doing all these?"

"What's the fun in the normal confessing way...So,what do you do to a prince who has fallen for a waterbender?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck then placing her face in his neck.

"That he is annoying for punishing me for stirring such feelings within him...But if only he knows that i love him just as much as he does," she paused when he pulled his head back to look at her face.

"Kata..."

"Yes,Zuko.I fell for you when we fought at the north pole...I was worried about my crush for you...i could not think straight...And all these hints you gave me just lead to me loving you more,"She said and blushed when he held her hips and pulled her close.

Zuko smiled and leaned close to her face,then brushed his nose on hers before closing the gap between them in a passionate kiss.He smiled when Katara almost slipped out but he held her closer .

Katara was on fire with his kiss,she couldn't help but moan at the level of the kiss.

He pulled away."Slow down...we have to slow down...the kiss, i mean.'

She nodded."So...We love eachother."

"Just shut up,"he growled and kissed her again,this time more passionately while he lifted her around his hips and unto the balcony.

They did not see the hurt look of the Avatar and the murderous look of Sokka while Toph held onto his shirt with her strength.

"It was bound to happen with the way they've been breathing,"Toph said.

 **Finally done.** **Thanks for reading.** **Now imma face my other zutara fic _Elemental High._** **Oh and guys,favorite pleassssse.** **All hail Zutara.** **#irenkaykay :) :) *** **oh and im a girl.**


End file.
